Jake
Jake is Finn's anthromorphic dog and partner who possesses magical powers allowing him to grow larger, stretch his limbs to extreme lengths, and other similar powers. Jake and Finn grew up under the same parents, Jake's, when Finn was found by Jake's family as a baby. FusionFall Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Gelecek In Gelecek , Jake was alive. He was stationed in Sector V as a jump pad for heroes to hop onto or look at the statues. Geçmiş In the past, Jake is seen in the Buz Kralı's Fortress, as well as in Sector V, positioned near the statues of Hero's Square. In both locations, he is an NPC and a jump pad. Chasing the Ice King Jake, Finn, and Princess Bubblegum left Ooo to track down and stop the Ice King, who managed to flee Ooo and enter the FusionFall world to kidnap princesses. After arriving, Finn requests to see the hero in Orchid Bay to help him, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum save princesses who have been abducted by Ice King. Once the hero arrives he/she tricks Ice King into believing thet he/she is the television repair man. Ice King lets him/her into his palace and the hero finds the gang in his Basement. There he/she is told of the gangs plan to rescue the kidnapped princesses. Once the hero is filled in about the plan, Bubblegum sends him/her to save the first princess: Şeker Karı. Ice King somehow kidnapped her after Doğum Günü Eğlencesi. Helping Şeker Karı After getting the mission from Princess Bubblegum, The hero invades the Ice King's dungeon to set her free. There Jake helps the hero get out of a pit. Once out of the pit, the hero clears the path of Glacial Golems and heads towards Şeker Karı'nın kafesi. Morbuck Rescue After the hero completes the task for Princess Bubblegum, Finn request his/her assistance for the next part of their plan. He seems to have overheard The Ice King called her Princess Princess, so he guesses that means she's even more of a princess than Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum seems to be a bit jealous for some reason, thus meaning that he can't rescue Princess. The hero then sets out to rescue her from a prison inside a giant ice cavern through a dungeon door. Inside, Finn tells the hero to hop down off the platform he/she is standing on (via NanoCom), take out some of the Glacial Golems below, and make his/her's way to Jake, who has said that he'll meet the hero on the other side of the cavern to help him/her out. After the hero talks to Jake, he waits for the hero to hop on his back so he/she can jump onto the quickly moving floating ice platforms. When the hero reaches the prison platform, he/she must defeat a giant Ice Titan to clear the way. Once the Ice Titan is defeated, the hero rescues Princess. Once freed, Princess shows ungratefulness towards the heroes actions. Stationing in Sector V ]]Jake appected to be a jump pad in Sector V (Hero's Square), so heroes could see the new statues of Ben, Chowder, Finn, Flapjack, and Rex. Snail Quest Magic Snails from the Land of Ooo have inched their way into FusionFall. Legend has it that each snail will transport a person to a magical glade and bestow upon you a truly algebraic prize: exclusive Adventure Time gear! . Nano Yapımı . Nano Appearances His Nano can be seen at Mt. Neverest along with Mordecai Nano, Rath Nano, Rigby Nano (which was released this July), Waybig Nano, and Ultimate Big Chill Nano. He, along with Rigby, Mordecai, and Rath are the only Nanos to be sent from Mt. Neverest into battle. Solving a Mystery Sometime later during the war, Jake came to suspect Finn was up to something. He claims that he saw him sneaking off the a few nights ago and looked mysterious. Soon the Enchiridion went missing! He also states the Finn was also glowing green. Jake request that hero assists in sloving the mystery. The hero talks to Finn, but Finn seems completely lost and confused on what the hero is talking about. He suggest he/she go talk to Princess Bubblegum about this, and see if she saw anything. The Princess, confesses that see saw Finn down by a mysterious passage a few nights ago. Jake contacts the hero (via NanoCom) to find the passage. Once the hero finds it Jake request that he/she go in an investigate. The hero climbs the ice carvens until he/she reaches the ledge. The hero then defeats defeats 5 Glaciar Golems. Jake soon finds out the the Ice Titan have the Enchiridion, and lets the hero defeat them for it. It is soon discovered that Fusion Finn stole the Enchiridion. The hero defeats the Fusion, and restores the trust between the friends and creates a Jake Nano. Other Appearances Jake has his own shirt that can be obtained by a code (Expired). Another shirt of Jake's can be obtained by a Secret Snail, the shirt is his man-body form. Jake, Finn, and Ice King have received artwork, it is unknown if Princess Bubblegum will get any artwork. Jake and he have their own event icon. Oyun Değişiklikleri Jake, Finn, and Princess Bubblegum, and The Ice King were added to the game on May 26, 2010. They arrived with three new missions, and two new dungeons, the inside of the ice kings palace and a bunch of great new Adventure Time items as well as new monsters to contend with.http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=375 When Finn became a statue in Sector V (Past and Future) on June 23, 2010, along with Rex, Ben, Chowder and Flapjack decorating the top area, Jake severed as a jump pad to so players could look at the statues. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=378 Gereksiz Bilgiler *In the Ice King's Basement, Jake is a bounce pad. His bounce pad is also found in Sector V so that players can reach the new statues. Jake has no Fusion counterpart. To get his Nano, you have to fight Fusion Finn. *It is currently unknown if Jake will be in any forms besides the current ones, including none, bouncing/leg stretching, and full NPC. *In the Ice King's Base, Jake has a rock infront of him. It serves as his npc because Jake is a bounce pad. Referanslar